Nouveau départ
by Nivie
Summary: C'est le 1er triste anniversaire d'un événement particulier pour Jennifer Jareau mais, heureusement, elle peut compter sur une personne spéciale pour l'aider à affronter cela.
1. Chapter 1

JJ était plongée dans ses pensées, le regard fixé à l'horizon. Les employés s'activaient tout autour d'elle, faisaient du bruit mais rien ne la perturbait.

Elle pensait à sa vie d'avant, où elle était heureuse, comblée d'être une femme mariée et une maman accomplie. Puis tout avait basculé du mauvais côté.

Will et elle n'avaient cessé de s'embrouiller pour des futilités. Il fallut se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils n'étaient plus heureux ensemble. JJ demanda le divorce et la garde alternée d'Henry pour ne pas faire souffrir leur fils plus que cela.

Elle ne pouvait pas dire : c'était mieux ainsi. Elle était plus heureuse seule qu'à être dans les disputes tous les jours avec Will.

Cependant, aujourd'hui, elle était triste.

Nous étions le 28 juin et cela faisait un an, jour pour jour, que le divorce entre Will et elle, avait été prononcée. C'était donc un bien triste anniversaire.

Tous ses collègues avaient pu remarquer son comportement depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Certains préféraient ne pas relever, d'autres comme Spencer avait tenté de l'approcher mais elle était plongée dans un mutisme.

-JJ, il est temps de rentrer chez toi, prévient Morgan. Tout le monde est déjà parti.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, sonnée, en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Quand ce fut le cas, elle se leva après avoir hoché la tête puis rangea ses affaires dans son sac.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as, Jennifer ? Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu dans cet état-là.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne souhaitant pas répondre. Morgan fut saoulé par son comportement. Il avait, lui aussi, tenté de lui parler plusieurs fois durant la journée. Sans succès.

Il fit quelques pas, se plaça à ses côtés puis attrapa son bras pour la faire tourner vers lui.

-Jennifer, regarde-moi dans les yeux.

Et miraculeusement, elle obéit à son ordre et plongea son regard triste dans le sien. Il était mal de la voir comme ça, elle qui respirait la joie et la gaieté chaque jour de l'année.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Elle continua de l'observer, le suppliant de ne pas insister là-dessus par un simple jeu de regard. Morgan fronça les sourcils, déterminé à en savoir plus mais surtout, à ne pas la laisser continuer d'être dans cet état.

-Jennifer, insista-t-il.

-Je…

Elle se coupa. Elle n'arrivait pas à le formuler. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait, au juste ? Est-ce qu'elle regrettait son divorce ? Pas le moins du monde. Est-ce qu'elle était malheureuse depuis ? Non. Alors quoi ?

Au fond, la présence d'un homme lui manquait. Un homme rassurant qui la réconforterait après une mission difficile, après avoir vu des horreurs, qui la protégerait son fils et elle, qui l'aimerait du plus profond de son cœur.

Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus goutté à ce sentiment délicat d'amour. Elle n'était plus amoureuse depuis longtemps… Ou alors elle se refusait de l'avouer depuis son divorce.

-On peut en parler ailleurs ?

-Bien sûr, répondit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Jennifer ferma son sac qu'elle porta à son épaule puis suivit le métisse jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Ils descendirent jusqu'au parking. Morgan refusa qu'elle prenne sa voiture, l'obligeant à le suivre dans la sienne. Alors, elle accepta.

Le trajet se déroula en silence jusqu'à la maison de Morgan. Il se gara et l'incita à descendre de la voiture. Tenant très fort son sac contre, elle s'avança prudemment derrière lui jusqu'à l'entrée.

-Entre.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, découvrant ce lieu encore inconnu à ses yeux. Elle se rendit dans le salon en admirant la décoration, les meubles et les cadres. Il y avait une photo de l'équipe où tout le monde riait grâce à la grimace de Pénélope. Ça lui rendit le sourire.

-Je préfère te voir ainsi, lui dit-il en voyant son comportement.

Elle releva son regard vers lui et lui offrit un petit sourire trop timide. Il lui proposa un verre qu'elle accepta en s'asseyant sur le sofa. Il partit le préparer puis revient rapidement près d'elle.

-Alors… Est-ce que je peux savoir la raison de ton comportement depuis ce matin ?

-Je… Hum… Mon divorce a été prononcé il y a un an… avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Oh, et tu regrettes ?

-Non ! S'exclama trop rapidement Jennifer avant de se raviser. Je veux dire… Non, je ne regrette pas mais je prends seulement conscience maintenant que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspense, ne sachant pas trop si elle devait le dire ou non. Morgan s'interrogea, posa son verre pour toucher son bras. Elle tourna son regard vers lui et lui sourit.

-Que quoi, Jennifer ?

-Je prends conscience que c'est fini, que j'ai le droit de me remettre à aimer quelqu'un, à avoir une autre vie. De… prendre un nouveau départ, finit-elle en fixant un point au loin.

Il sourit inconsciemment, la trouvant plus jolie que jamais. La lumière de la lune reflétait dans ses yeux, leur donnant une lueur particulière. Le reste paraissait sombre autour d'eux, comme si un projecteur les éclairait, seulement eux deux.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers lui, lui souriant à son tour.

-J'ai passé ma journée à me torturer l'esprit alors que… je ne suis pas en tort.

-Bien sûr que non, JJ.

-Je préfère quand tu m'appelles Jennifer, avoua-t-elle. Tu es le seul à le faire.

Il lui lança un adorable sourire en coin.

-C'est parce que je suis spécial, rigola-t-il.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne en le regardant droit dans les yeux, l'air plus sérieux.

-Tu l'es pour moi, Morgan. Tu es… Spécial.

Elle le dit d'une manière si… étrange qu'il crut comprendre un sous-entendu. Cependant, il se ravisa. Elle ne pouvait pas éprouver ce qu'il ressentait pour elle depuis tant d'années. C'était impossible. Pourtant, elle était plus proche de lui que jamais. Elle maintenait sa main sur la sienne et le regardait avec un regard profond.

Il sentit une chaleur intérieure. S'il ne s'éloignait pas d'elle au plus vite, il pourrait faire des choses qu'il regretterait ensuite. Puis, il ne voulait pas brusquer la jeune Jennifer.

-Tu es celui qui m'a toujours soutenu, qui a été là depuis le début… Toutes les soirées que nous avons passé ensemble à rire alors qu'on sortait d'affaires difficiles… Quand tu allais chercher Henry à l'école ou que tu le gardais lorsque j'étais malade ou absente…

Il se demanda où elle voulait en venir. A part lui dire qu'elle le considérait comme un super meilleur ami, il n'espérait pas grand-chose de plus venant de sa part.

-Reid aussi, ajouta Jennifer. Mais pas comme toi…

-Jennifer… Souffla-t-il.

-Non, Morgan, je crois qu'il y a certaine chose qu'il faut que je te dise…

Il fronça les sourcils.

-ça attendra, Jennifer. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal ce soir… On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?

Il voulut se lever mais elle l'arrêta d'une main sur son bras. Elle lui lança un de ces regards sincères et vulnérables qui l'obligea directement à ne plus bouger de place.

-Reste avec moi cette nuit, s'il te plaît…

-Jennifer…

-S'il te plaît, insista-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Il soupira le plus discrètement possible, non pas parce qu'il était saoulé mais parce qu'il venait de se résoudre à lui dire oui. Il se sentait lâche face à elle, elle arrivait toujours à ses fins.

-Très bien, je vais rester.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de caler sa tête doucement contre son épaule. Il n'osa bouger pendant quelques brefs seconds puis passa son bras derrière sa tête pour la maintenir contre son torse dur et musclé.

Morgan partit loin dans ses pensées, s'empêchant de remuer pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille puisqu'elle était doucement en train de sombrer vers les bras de Morphée. JJ était maintenant bien mieux, se sentant protégée et non seule. En quelques minutes, elle s'endormit.

Morgan l'observa un long moment. Elle était réellement magnifique, même après un enfant. Ses jolies cheveux tombaient à l'arrière de sa tête, ses yeux non maquillés étaient clos, son nez remuait à chaque respiration en même temps que sa poitrine s'élevait et sa bouche… Il s'arrêta un long moment dessus.

Ce n'était pas nouveau, cela faisait un moment qu'il faisait des rêves assez révélateurs où JJ faisait toujours une apparition. Il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il avait envie d'elle, même si ce n'était pas possible.

Malgré tout, c'était de plus en plus dur à gérer. La voir tous les jours sachant que toutes les nuits, il la voyait différemment… C'était perturbant.

Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser ses pensées et sortit son téléphone d'une main adroite pour regarder l'heure. Cela faisait presque 3 heures qu'il était ici. Même s'il n'en avait pas envie, il fallait bien qu'il rentre chez lui se reposer car la journée de demain promettait d'être encore très fatigante.

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à JJ visiblement en train de faire un joli rêve vu le sourire collé sur son visage, cela le fit d'ailleurs sourire à son tour. Il se gratta la gorge et prit une décision. Il remua un peu et passa son autre bras sous les genoux de la jolie blonde pour la tirer vers lui.

Il se remit sur pieds et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il trouva sans difficulté.

Avec toute la volonté du monde afin de ne pas la réveiller, il la déposer à la lenteur d'un escargot sur ses draps non défaits. En lâchant son bras sous ses genoux, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme.

Il l'observa pendant quelques infimes secondes suffisantes pour qu'il se retrouve confronter à deux paires de yeux bleus en face des siens. Il voulut se reculer mais son corps n'obéit pas à cette volonté.

Les yeux de JJ firent la navette entre les yeux noirs du métisse et sa bouche attirante. Le jeune homme suivit le regard de ses yeux, cherchant à savoir si elle était bien en train de penser à la même chose que lui.

Ses doutes disparurent à l'instant même où JJ accrocha sa main à son cou pour l'attirer contre lui. Il réagit immédiatement lorsque leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ce fut une incroyable sensation dans son ventre. Ce dont il rêvait dans ses rêves venait de se réaliser.

Son genou droit atterrit sur le lit de JJ. Il passa l'autre par-dessus ses jambes et se retrouva à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle pendant que leurs baisers se faisaient plus pressants et sauvages.

A bout de souffle, il se recula et prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire. Il regarda ses yeux bleus devenus légèrement plus grands et foncés.

-On ne peut pas faire ça, Jen…

-SI, on peut.

-Je…

-Tais-toi, Derek. Embrasse-moi.

Il la regarda une dernière fois, se demandant si ce n'était pas une grosse bêtise de le faire puis sa question disparut loin, très loin de ses nouvelles actuelles pensées bien plus attrayantes. Ses mains glissèrent sous le t-shirt blanc de JJ pour toucher sa peau chaude, faisant frissonner la blonde.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à l'enlever pour admirer une nouvelle partie de son corps.

Cette nuit-là, il en avait rêvé mais finalement, ce fut bien mieux quand dans ses rêves.

Le réveil de JJ sonna, elle grimaça. Elle avait bien trop peu dormi pour pouvoir affronter sainement cette nouvelle journée de travail intense. Elle chercha à l'arrêter puis claqua sa tête contre l'oreiller en posant une main sur la place à côté d'elle.

La place fut froide.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes en clignant des yeux. Elle jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux alentours comme si Morgan allait surgir du placard mais non, ce n'était pas le cas et elle devait se résoudre à l'accepter.

Elle soupira puis se leva, se dirigeant rapidement vers son tiroir à sous-vêtements pour en prendre des nouveaux. Elle mit au panier à linge ceux tombaient par terre, dû à sa nuit mouvementée avec Derek.

Elle prit un donuts pour manger sur la route puis gagna son bureau de travail. Elle fut rassurée en découvrant que Morgan n'était toujours pas arrivé. Elle salua Spencer et David avant de se mettre au boulot.

-Salut ! Fit Derek en arrivant, provoquant l'arrêt du cœur de la petite Jennifer.

Il salua toute l'équipe et arriva naturellement avec un sourire devant Jennifer.

-Salut JJ !

-Morgan, dit-elle en essayant de paraître naturelle.

Elle soupira une fois qu'il fut plus loin, provoquant quelques questions de la part de Reid.

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec Morgan ?

-Oh non, Spence. J'ai juste mal à la tête !

-Tu es sûre ?

-Bien sûr. Pourquoi j'aurais un problème, voyons ?

-Oui, c'est vrai. Excuse-moi, JJ.

Elle lui sourit tendrement, comme à son fils. Elle n'avait pas réellement menti puisqu'elle n'avait pas de problème avec lui… Sauf le fait qu'il se soit enfui vulgairement au lendemain de leur nuit torride !

Elle lui échappa toute la journée, même à midi lorsqu'il lui demanda s'ils pouvaient se prendre un café ensemble. Jennifer rassembla ses affaires et monta rapidement dans sa voiture, heureuse d'avoir encore échappé à Morgan.

Derek étant son collègue, elle comprit rapidement qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours l'éviter.

Mais pour l'instant, ça marchait alors elle allait en profiter tout simplement.

Elle arriva chez elle, se gara devant sa maison puis descendit pour rejoindre le pas de la porte. Elle fronça les sourcils en découvrant que sa porte était entrouverte et sortit son arme pour entrer. Discrètement, elle avança jusqu'au salon en pointant son arme devant elle.

-JJ ! Sursauta Morgan en arrivant devant elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec un flingue ?!

-Morgan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ?! J'ai cru qu'il y avait un voleur !

Les traits du visage de Morgan se détendirent. Il finit même par en rire, sauf JJ trop en colère contre lui pour s'amuser.

Elle passa devant lui, la mine en colère puis balança ses affaires contre le parquet.

-Oh, oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Jen ?

Elle se retourna contre lui, le doigt pointé dans sa direction, les joues rosies par la colère.

-J'espère que tu te fiches de moi, Derek Morgan !

-Mais non !

-Finalement, j'aurais dû utiliser mon arme puisqu'il y avait bien un voleur dans ma maison : toi.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse, sourit-il, amusé.

-SI, je le suis. Parce que tu t'es enfuies comme un voleur ce matin !

-Et j'ai tenté de te donner des explications, Jen. Sauf que tu n'as pas voulu m'adresser la parole quasiment de la journée alors j'ai dû trouver un autre moyen pour te faire face.

Elle haussa un sourcil. Il s'approcha alors doucement d'elle avec une voix plus apaisée.

-Si je suis partie, c'est parce que j'avais peur que tu me sautes dessus ce matin… Pas dans ce sens, Jj ! Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'il vit son regard. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que je ne voulais pas que tu m'engueules pour avoir fait ce qu'on a fait… Je… je me dis que je n'aurais pas dû céder même si… je pense le contraire.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton neutre.

-Je voudrais te dire que oui mais non ! Et là, je flippe parce que j'ai peur que tu me dises de dégager parce que toi, tu regrettes.

Elle sourit malgré elle.

-Je ne regrette pas, Morgan. Par contre, je t'en veux d'être parti ce matin ! Ce que je voulais te dire hier…

Elle se posa sur le sofa, le regard figé vers le sol, en proie à réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

-Je n'arrive pas à le formuler, sourit-elle en le regardant.

-Je pense que j'ai saisi, répondit-il en venant près d'elle.

-Tu es sûr, Morgan ? Enfin, tu penses comme moi, malgré le boulot, l'équipe, etc… ?

-C'est comme ça, on n'a pas contrôlé notre attirance, Jennifer. On va laisser faire les choses ensemble et voir comment ça évolue mais, si tu es d'accord, je veux bien être à tes côtés.

Elle posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage puis ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser tout en douceur. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens, elle lui dit simplement :

-Je suis prête à prendre un nouveau départ, avec toi à mes côtés, Derek.

 _ **J'ai conscience que ce ne soit pas de la grande littérature mais j'avais cette idée depuis longtemps et même si l'inspiration n'est plus avec moi depuis un moment, cela me tenait à cœur de la terminer malgré tout.**_

 _ **Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cette histoire vous aura quand même plu un minimum.**_

 _ **Bisous Xx**_


End file.
